


Festive Dragons

by Arukona



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AU if Rajaion were in the Dragons Harvest banner, And no Ashnard riding him doesn't count, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Promises, Rajaion in Heroes when, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukona/pseuds/Arukona
Summary: Ena meets her fiancé, Rajaion, who has passed on in her world, at the harvest festival. The two converse regarding the festival, the dragons of other worlds, and the future, and also meet some new faces.
Relationships: Ena/Rajaion (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	Festive Dragons

It was the time of the harvest festival in Askr. This was a time when the realm of the living and the realm of the dead were said to be at their closest than at any other time of the year. As such, it was believed that supernatural beings, typically the dead were among the living at this time of year. And so, it became a tradition that people would wear costumes to blend in with the dead and impersonate the spirits that were said to roam at this time of year.

Over time, though, the wearing of costumes extended beyond just costumes of supernatural beings. The tradition became a more joyous and merry occasion, and soon the process of 'trick-or-treating' became customary. Candy and confections would be traded at doorsteps and between others, and if one withheld their sweets from another, the other person would be permitted to play a trick on them. What that trick would be was left up to the imagination of those who partook.

The harvest festival immediately became much more popular as a result of trick-or-treating. Children loved it because of all the sweets on offer, and those who had a prankster streak liked it because of all the potential tricks they could play. And then there were those who simply enjoyed the festival because of the fun and cheer it brought to people. 

This year, there was an interesting twist on the harvest festival. Specifically, it was marketed at dragons from the various worlds that Askr was connected to. Sweets resembling dragon wings were made by confectioners, and decorations took on a draconic theme too. 

And it had its desired effect: dragons from various worlds flocked to the festival. Walking the streets were a great many manaketes and other dragons of different forms and sizes. Some looked more human-like than others, but given the heightened senses of dragons, they could easily discern the humans from their own kind.

Among the dragons present were some dragon laguz from Goldoa. Two of them were standing aside, chatting to each other at the side of the street while passersby milled about looking for sweets.

"I must say...What a festival this is,” commented Rajaion. “It's nothing like anything I've been to before."

“Indeed...nor have I,” Ena seconded. “But we are enjoying ourselves. Is that not the point of occasions such as this?”

“...True enough. This...is a joyous occasion, as they advertised. I certainly can’t say I feel in any way conned.”

Rajaion, the crown prince of Goldoa, and Ena, his fiancée, were among those enjoying the festivities. Both were dressed up, as were all of the other participants. And right now, the former was observing some of the outfits other festivalgoers were donning.

“These are fascinating…” Rajaion praised, enthralled. “Some of these costumes look like the work of artisans. Even I couldn’t be that creative…”

“...The skill of some costumes are undeniable,” Ena admitted. “...It makes me wonder if my own outfit falls short in comparison…”

“Not at all, Ena,” the black dragon defended. “You could look in any garment. And your costume looks superb tonight.”

“...Thank you, my love,” Ena replied gratefully.

“...Though, there is one thing I’m curious about,” Rajaion pondered. “What exactly is it? I never did get around to asking you what you’re dressed up as...It is peculiar. Not that that’s a bad thing.”

“It’s the outfit of a jiangshi,” the red dragon explained. “I...hope I got that name right. Supposedly, they’re a mythological being from a culture that existed before the Great Flood fell upon our world. Luckily, some old documents, along with what His Majesty remembered from his younger days, was enough to remember them. In fact...it was His Majesty himself who suggested the idea of wearing this. I rather like it. It’s not too ostentatious, and it fulfils the criteria of wearing a costume of a supernatural being, like many others in this festival have done.”

“...I like it too,” Rajaion approved. “Nice and modest, just like you. ...I do hope my own outfit isn’t too elaborate for your liking.”

“Your outfit is just fine, my love,” Ena responded. “...Although now I must ask you the same question you asked me. What does your costume represent?”

“Oh, this?” The dragon prince looked down at his own garment; mage-like robes that were ebon-coloured with red and gold accents, followed by an obsidian cape as black as his scales. “...I went for more of the look of a necromancer. You know, mages who sought to use their powers to revive and communicate with the dead. Therefore, I chose dark black robes and a cape to fit with that theme of darkness. And this circlet studded with amethysts adds to that. Not to mention it’s rather fetching.” He took it off, examining it. “I reckon Sister would like it.”

“Maybe so,” agreed Ena. “You look dashing tonight, Rajaion.”

“As do you, Ena,” the black dragon replied, moving in for a kiss.

However, there was some difficulty regarding the charm that was part of Ena’s costume. But she simply lifted it out of the way, and touched her lips to Rajaion’s.

“...I’d forgotten this feeling,” the red dragon said, after their kiss had finished. “This feeling of love welling up within me...I’ve missed you, Rajaion. Living without you has been...difficult.”

“Mm...I can imagine,” Rajaion commented, guiltily. “I would feel equally as despondent were you forcibly taken away from me by death…”

“...Indeed. ...That is why I cannot be gladder to see you once more, Rajaion,” Ena said. “When they mentioned different worlds would be partaking in the harvest festival, I never accounted for alternate realities of the same world. A world where you live on instead of passing away…”

“I did come very close to death,” admitted the Goldoan prince. “But...actually, forget it. How about we look on the positive side of things? Basking in the joyful atmosphere of this place is only one of the things we can do.”

“...Yes. Of course, Rajaion,” obliged the pink dragon. “How has your night been? ...In regards to your collection of sweets, I mean.”

“I’ve got plenty,” Rajaion responded, holding up his hefty bag of treats. “And I met lots of new people in the process. There was this young girl by the name of Nowi, who was dressed up as a witch for the festival. She was a rather eager little dragon, and very excited to take part in the festival. ...Perhaps a little too excited. She said she’d transform and eat me up if I didn’t give her candy. And to prove her point, she transformed.” He chuckled slightly upon remembering the meeting earlier that evening. “...Her form was that of a golden-scaled dragon. However...it was only about half the size of my dragon form. And so I transformed to let her know just who she was dealing with. ...She quickly dropped that act once she saw me in my laguz form. But we made up and traded sweets there and then.”

“You transformed?” Ena said, surprised. “...I’ve made sure not to transform all evening. I do not wish to overly terrify anyone unused to our sizable laguz forms. Of course, fright is among the major themes of this evening. But I don’t want to frighten anyone into submission and fear.”

“That was the only time I transformed, though, so you needn’t worry,” Rajaion assuaged. “Nowi was actually quite impressed by my dragon form. ‘If only I was that big!’ she kept saying. What a charming little treasure she was. But beyond that, I met others. Many were from the land of Dolhr, a country of dragons from the World of Mystery. And actually, in fact...there’s other Goldoans at this festival. Not just us.”

“Really? ...I...didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah, there were. They knew me, but I told them to just treat me like they would any other. And many of them in fact acquiesced. ...All that noble treatment does get tiring. That’s partly why I went to this festival. Back home, I’m Prince Rajaion, crown prince of Goldoa. But here...that fact does not matter. I can be myself, and exchange names without having people grovelling before me at the sound of my name.”

“I can imagine you’re enjoying yourself greatly, then,” Ena smiled. “Knowing how you feel about that.”

“You can say that again,” Rajaion replied. “This festival is a grand occasion. And all the new faces make it a much greater experience. Like that little dragon that Father accompanied. Tiki, I believe her name was?”

“Indeed, that was her name.”

“...She’s a cute little one,” the black dragon continued. “Vivacious and carefree...it’s been a while since I’ve seen a dragon like her. I’m not surprised Father took such a liking to her. After all, he adores children. Children help bring joy and happiness to the world and instil that same cheer in us adults. ...It's something Goldoa could use more of. Compared to beorc and even other laguz cities...our streets are fairly deprived of the sight of children playing in them and laughing happily. It's something I've missed from when I was young. ...But maybe when...we have children together...it could inspire others of our race to do the same."

"It may well turn out that way," Ena replied. "...In fact, my love...the truth is that...I'm - "

"I'm aware," Rajaion responded. "You're with child, aren't you?"

"...So you know then," Ena said. "...My love...thank you so much for giving me a child. In a world without you...it has been of great comfort to me to know that even without you there, you have left your mark on the world through our child. The first Goldoan child in many, many years. It will no doubt be a momentous occasion when it is born. And...you have my word that I will cherish the gift you have given me."

"...It's good to see you're still very much the same Ena, despite all you've been through," Rajaion observed. "Determined to see things through, and keeping to your promises...that's you, all right. Many would say by your looks alone that you lack the strength of a proper dragon...but that's not true at all. Your greatest strength lies in here." He pointed to her heart. "Your will is like iron. How many of our tribe have gone to the length you have to save me? Hell, how many people generally, whether they be beorc or laguz, could say with confidence that they could do what you've done? Your convictions, and your love for me...those are where your fortes lie. You're stronger than most when it comes to issues of the heart. That's how I know that despite the void that lies in your heart at my passing in your world...you have the strength to overcome it, and still find joy in your life."

"...Rajaion...you speak with such surety…" replied the pink dragon. "...To hear such words from you...it's like a dream, hearing such motivation from you again...Except it isn't, because you're really here…" She sounded emotional, as if she was about to cry.

"...You've really missed me, huh?" the prince remarked. 

"...Mmhm…" His fiancée took in a deep breath. "Ah...forgive me. I got a bit emotional there."

"No need to apologise," said Rajaion to this. “It’s fine to be emotional upon seeing the one you love once again. I know I would be too, if I were in your shoes. ...But I can see why you might be reluctant to do so in front of others. Not everyone likes attention...least of all you, Ena.”

“...You know me all too well,” the pink dragon replied. “...Hmm...it’s been a while since His Majesty left with Tiki and Ninian. Should we catch up with them?”

“...I suppose we can,” Rajaion accepted. “Now...in which direction did they head? I think it was that way…” He turned to head in the direction behind him...but stopped.

A little indigo-haired girl with visible dragon wings stood only a few feet from him. When the dragon laguz saw her, she looked as if she was ready to say something, but then she looked down shyly. 

“Well, hello there,” Rajaion greeted warmly. “Who might you be?”

"...Um...My name's Myrrh," answered the girl tentatively. "...I just want some candy. ...Oh, but, if I can't have any, that's okay…"

"Deny you candy? No way," the dragon prince replied. "I could never keep candy from a sweet little girl like you. Here, take some." He reached into his bag and took out a fistful of sweets. He then handed them to Myrrh, who looked thankfully at Rajaion. 

“Thank you,” she said, as she put them away in her own bag. “...Mister...um…”

“Rajaion,” the dragon laguz introduced. “I’m Rajaion. And this is Ena.” The pink dragon gave a nod of acknowledgment.

“...It’s nice to meet you,” Myrrh replied. “...There’s so many people here at this festival…It’s not at all what I’m used to back in Darkling Woods…”

“Darkling Woods?” Rajaion wondered, the name unfamiliar to him. “...May I ask which world you hail from?”

“...The Sacred World,” the dragon girl replied. “But there aren’t many manaketes near where I live...It gets lonely sometimes…”

“Ah...does it?” the dragon prince said, feeling sorry for the manakete. “Well, there’s plenty of people here to engage with. ...Hey, maybe you could come with us? If you are feeling lonely, then maybe you should have some company.”

"...Well, I'm not actually feeling lonely right now," corrected Myrrh. "I've had a lot of fun at the festival, and for once, I feel like I belong among all the dragons here. ...But I wouldn't mind some company. You two seem like good people, and you did give me candy...Oh, but you don't have to! Not if you don't want to…" she finished, hesitant once again. 

"I will, though. Because I'd like to walk with you too," Rajaion responded. "Ena and I were about to go meet someone we know. Would you like to come?"

"...Okay," decided the little dragon. 

And so the trio set off. The Goldoan prince couldn't help but notice a slight spring in Myrrh's step, and how her draconic wings would flutter slightly with energy as she walked. _She's an endearing little one, just like that Tiki girl,_ he thought to himself. _Are all dragon children from other worlds like this? Honestly, I wouldn't mind if…_

The thought that went into Rajaion's head next made him blush slightly. 

_I wouldn't mind if my child was like that._

He looked back at Ena. But specifically, he looked down at her stomach. She didn't look it at all, but… _Our child is growing in there. ...Goddess, Ena...you look radiant when you're with child._

"Rajaion?" the pink dragon asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all," answered her fiancé, lowering his voice. "I was just thinking about her - " He pointed to Myrrh. "And how…" He proceeded to whisper his thought to her.

"...Goodness," Ena replied, feeling somewhat touched at the notion. "Yes, indeed, Rajaion. What a lovely sentiment. She is indeed a lovely girl."

"...I'm more than a bit curious about her," Rajaion said. "I think I might ask a few questions." He approached the indigo-haired dragon. "Hey, Myrrh?"

"Yes?" the girl said. 

"Are you here at the festival alone?" queried the prince.

"...Yes," replied Myrrh. "But I have my dragonstone with me. And I'm 1,200 years old, so I'm capable of handling myself, if that's what you're wondering."

"Wait...1,200 years old?" Rajaion repeated, rather taken aback by the figure. Ena looked equally as dumbfounded. 

"Yes, I am. I know I look younger, and...I get the looks you two are wearing right now from humans when I tell them that," Myrrh continued. 

"We're merely...surprised, that's all," the black dragon elaborated. "...I guess the dragons in your world have a longer longevity than in our world." _And if I recall correctly, the latest census said that very few Goldoans were over a thousand years old. To be 1,200 years old and look so young at the same time...that's something else. She’s even older than Father is…that's astonishing..._

"How old are dragons in your world?" queried Myrrh. 

"Well…" Rajaion began, still rather bewildered by what the manakete had told him. "...They'd be lucky to reach an age like yours. Many of us Goldoans are still in our hundreds. Few are older than a thousand years."

"Oh…" said Myrrh, absorbing this information. "...It's interesting how dragons from different worlds can be so similar, and yet so different. Like how I have these wings in my human form, and you two don't."

"It is intriguing. And how many dragons from other worlds use special stones with which they tap into their draconic forms," Rajaion pointed out. "Ena and I don't need to do that. But we can only stay in our dragon forms for so long before we have to revert back to beorc form."

"Well, when I transform, I can be a dragon for as long as I want to!" Myrrh chirped, getting into the conversation. "As long as I have my stone, at least."

"Dragonstones, huh?" The Goldoan prince was becoming similarly invested. "Where would you find those, I wonder? Are they rare?" After hearing the dragon girl's description, he was only eager to learn more. 

"Sometimes they are," answered Myrrh. "But sometimes humans who run jewellery shops collect them without realising what they are. To them, it just looks like a pretty gem. But we can sense dragonstones from the rest of the jewels. There's a certain energy surrounding them that makes them stand out."

"Is there? ...Well then. I shall certainly be on the lookout the next time I visit a jeweller's here in Askr," said Rajaion. "Imagine that. The power to remain shifted forever, without wearing the crown..."

“Don’t accidentally activate it while on the street, though,” Myrrh forewarned. “I don’t think the humans would appreciate it if you knocked their merchandise over.”

“That, I shall keep in mind,” the black dragon replied. “Especially with how colossal my dragon form is.”

“...I wonder. What does your dragon form look like?” asked the manakete. “Can I see it?”

“...I’d love to show you,” Rajaion admitted. “But...I’m afraid the timing has to be right. Us dragons from Tellius...it has to be the right moment to transform, and...it isn’t now, I’m afraid. But don’t worry,” he quickly added, not wanting to disappoint the girl. “I’ll definitely show you it some other time. I promise.”

“...If you say so,” Myrrh said. She was about to say more, but then she let out a yawn. “...Maybe another time, then. It’s been a long day, and I want to share the sweets I got today with Brother when I get back to the castle.”

“...Brother? Do you have family here?” queried the dragon prince.

“Well...he’s not my family by blood,” Myrrh divulged. “...He’s actually a human, in fact. But he saved me some time ago from some mean soldiers, and he feels like a brother to me...I like him very much.” A slight red tint came to the manakete’s cheeks. “His name’s Ephraim. He’s the prince of Renais.”

“A prince...So he’s just like me, then,” Rajaion compared.

“You’re a prince?” Myrrh’s eyes were wide in surprise at the revelation.

“Yes, I am. I’m the prince of Goldoa, a nation of dragon laguz like me,” said the prince. “But I don’t insist on special treatment here. Here, I’m just an attendant of this festival. Events like this now and again help me unwind from the stressful duties of princehood. That’s partly why I attended.”

"Did you?" At this reveal, Myrrh couldn't resist a slight giggle. "That sounds just like what Brother would do. And he doesn't insist on special treatment either just because he's a prince. ...Maybe you two should meet." 

"Perhaps we should," Rajaion said. "I would like to meet your brother, given the high praise you have given him."

And so the two dragons fell into a conversation about Ephraim, with Myrrh eagerly telling Rajaion all about the Renaisi prince. She recalled when they first met during the prince's daring expedition into the heart of Grado, after he'd saved her from Grado soldiers who'd wanted to kidnap her and use her for their own gain. She continued about how he kept her safe from enemies and comforted her whenever she needed it. Then, the girl talked about how, at the end of the war after defeating the Demon King Fomortiis, the prince took her in and let her live at Castle Renais. She went on, and Rajaion listened with intrigue, taking it all in. 

Behind them, Ena watched the exchange. She noticed how attentive her fiancé was right now, listening to Myrrh’s tellings of her brother, and she realised why this was. It wasn’t necessarily because he was interested in hearing about Prince Ephraim. Rather...it was because he had taken a shine to the indigo-haired manakete. And why that was the case, Ena knew exactly.

 _He’s a soft one when it comes to children. He always did dote on Prince Kurthnaga, and frequently expressed a desire to have children with me. On more than one occasion have I heard of my love’s desire for Altoreth’s streets to be filled once more with the joyful voices of playing children. There is little wonder he is fond of Myrrh. Even if she is older than Rajaion and I combined, I would presume that by the standards of her kind, she must still be a young one._ She thought back what the dragon prince said to her earlier. _Undoubtedly, I would like that reality. If our child was happy and cheerful, like Myrrh and the children at this festival. Rajaion...I shall see to it our child will be a hale and jovial one. This above all, I vow. And I know that in your reality...you will succeed in doing the same._

"...Father's quite close," Rajaion said, after a gap in the conversation where Myrrh couldn't think of anything else to say, and chose to walk along quietly beside the dragon prince. "Just around this corner and...ah! There he is. And...wait. Hold on." His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What the…?"

The dragon king was indeed there. As were Tiki and Ninian. But standing next to them was…

 _Is that me?_ Rajaion wondered, unable to believe the sight. There was someone next to Dheginsea that looked almost exactly like him. That long-flowing dark green hair, and the dark-black robes of a necromancer. _He even has the exact same costume as I do,_ the dragon prince noted. _Who is this person?_

Then the mysterious person turned around, and the sight of his face only befuddled Rajaion more. It was the exact same as his own visage, with the same birthmark, same red irises and the same amethyst-studded circlet crowned on his forehead. In particular, Ena couldn't resist a gasp of shock.

"...Two Rajaions?" she uttered. 

"That...would appear to be the case," Rajaion responded. "Who are you, who bears my face and clothes?"

"...Me? I'm Prince Rajaion, of course," the other person replied, in Rajaion's exact voice, which only cast more confusion on the two dragon laguz. "Crown prince of Goldoa, son of King Dheginsea, and fiancé of Ena there." He nodded his head at her. "Good to see you, Ena."

"Y-You too," the red dragon returned, but somewhat unsurely. There was something off about this Rajaion. He hadn't said anything out of character yet...but...something remained peculiar about him. _It's his scent,_ Ena realised. _The scent does not belong to Rajaion. It is indeed draconic, but...in that case, who does it belong to? It's somewhat new to me...and yet, I feel as if I have sensed it before. Recently, too. Who could this be?_

“...I see,” Rajaion(the one near to Myrrh and Ena) replied. “...Very well then. Suppose you are Rajaion. Then riddle me this. Do you recall a summer evening around twenty years ago, in the little Goldoan village of Raltsi? If you are truly the fiancé of Ena, then you will surely remember that night.”

Ena could barely stifle her gasp. _R-Rajaion!_ she thought, with slight alarm and embarrassment. _Th-That was the night on which the two of us…!_

“Ah, I see. Trying to corner me with happenings to expose me as an impostor, are we?” A sly grin crossed the other Rajaion’s face. “Just because something happened in your universe doesn’t mean it necessarily happened in mine. So I can’t answer that question.”

“...Hold,” Ena suddenly interjected. “...You look exactly like Rajaion. And yet...that scent...I recognise it. It is new, but it is a recent one.” Looking at the people before her, she realised one key detail. “ ...That jester that accompanied Tiki and Ninian...I notice now that he is absent from the group. Could you have something to do with that? Perhaps...” The pink dragon suddenly understood the details, and laid forth what she guessed was the truth. “...You are he. You have a power of transformation that allows you to transform into others. It is you that is masquerading as Rajaion, right now."

"...Well now." The eyes of 'Rajaion' widened in surprise. "...That's impressive. It's not every day that someone manages to see through me." A shimmer of light came over him, and next moment, the form of the Goldoan prince transformed to that of a slightly shorter red-haired man dressed up in a joker's outfit. "You're pretty clever, Miss Ena. I can see why King Dheginsea here hired you as his tactician for this evening. ...But don't take that whole thing just there the wrong way. I was just showing off my powers to His Majesty here."

"...You needn't refer to my title here," Dheginsea replied. "You are not one of my subjects, Xane. The title of 'king' means little here. ...Ah, but I digress. Your powers are indeed fascinating."

"Yeah...How do you do that?" Rajaion queried. 

"Well, let's just say I'm a bit unique among manaketes," Xane replied simply. "I got rid of my dragonstone long ago, and so I can't really transform into a dragon like you all can. Instead...I can transform into other people and animals. Like you just saw."

"It's so much fun when he transforms!" Tiki inputted cheerfully. "We've played so many games together over the years. ...He makes me feel better when I get lonely back home…"

"...Is that so?" Rajaion said, finding this last part intriguing. _Lonely, just like Myrrh…_ He looked at the indigo-haired manakete, who looked back at him and was about to say something, but then Tiki spoke once again. 

"Oh, hello, Myrrh!" she called. "Are you here at the festival too?"

"Yes…" replied Myrrh. "I've had lots of fun at the festival, and met so many new people, like Rajaion and Ena. ...How about you, Tiki?"

"It's been great!" the divine dragon cheerily responded. "I've met many new people as well, and received so much candy! I'll definitely share some with Mar-Mar when I get back to the castle!"

"So will I. I want to share candy with Brother as well," Myrrh replied, a small smile upon her face.

"You two know each other?" Rajaion asked.

"We're friends here in Askr," explained the winged manakete. "When I was summoned here, I was lonely without Brother or Saleh around at first. But when I saw Tiki was a manakete as well, I found common ground and...we became friends."

"...Well, look at you, Tiki," Xane congratulated. "Making friends from other universes...You're doin' pretty well for yourself there." He ruffled her hair affectionately, coaxing a giggle from the girl.

The sight of this made Rajaion crack a smile. Few things were as nice to hear as the laughs of a happy child, from his point of view. _Any amount of bonding is worth it to inspire such delight in them,_ he thought to himself. _...I can only hope I can be similarly successful in making my own child happy, when the time comes._

“...It’s like returning to olden times,” Dheginsea remarked, and Rajaion and Ena turned their attention to him. “The sight of children making a furore over confectionery...It reminds me of long ago, when you and Almedha were still wet behind the ears, and the height of those two children there.” He motioned to Tiki and Myrrh, who had begun engaging in their own conversation with Xane and Ninian. 

"...Yeah...Those were some good times, weren't they?" reflected the dragon prince. 

"...Indeed. The halcyon days of childhood are viewed by many as better, simpler times than their current adulthood," Dheginsea replied. "It has been many centuries since I was a child, and so much of what did happen back then remains a distant memory. But certainly, from what I recall, those days of yore were happy, at least in the earlier years. I had a curiosity of the world around me, and I had friends with whom I could play with in that small village I used to call home. However...as us younger dragons became adolescents, the ongoing wars between beorc and laguz brought recruiting messengers to our abode, and many signed up. Whatever their reasons may have been, a great number of families became separated from each other, and loved ones were often never seen again. All because...of the detestable, destructive nature of war.

"And so, many years later, when your mother was pregnant with you, Rajaion, I made a vow. I vowed that my children should not have to experience the destructive, polarising nature of war. Such a promise only compelled me to keep to my promises about our borders. And once you were born and grew into the role of a child, I swore to myself that I would keep you from ever knowing the horrors that war brings. At least...that was what I hoped to achieve for you." A look of sadness crossed the dragon king's face. 

"Father, it's alright," Rajaion reassured. "Please don't be sad. What happened happened. I did what I did of my own volition. Don't go blaming yourself for what happened to me. Besides...this is a happy occasion," he reminded. "May we put the heavier topics aside for now? We can talk about those things later without putting a dampener on the festivities."

"...You make a good point, my son," Dheginsea concurred. "Indeed…this is a festival that has brought great joy to many. A demonstration of unity, even across different worlds. And to think that this is a beorc festival...yet many dragons came willingly despite their differences. There are few misgivings among them, and many are eager to become invested in the festivities. This...is something to aspire to."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Father," Rajaion replied. "Imagine if the laguz were enthusiastic to take part in beorc festivals, or vice versa. ...Maybe such a dream is possible to achieve back in Tellius. If it were...I would fight tooth and nail for that cause. I know that we’ve had our grievances about how exactly to go about achieving such harmony...but we are alike in wishing for that goal. To see scenes of joyous unity back home, between both races, with the walls of animus and suspicion torn asunder...no more war, no more strife. Just two races living happily together, regardless of their differences. Two people can still be the best of friends despite their differences. Sometimes it might in fact bring them closer," he said, remembering his earlier listings of the differences between him and Myrrh. And yet, despite this, fondness had developed between the two dragons.

"...You sound just as Altina used to preach all those centuries ago," Dheginsea noted. "She was always a strong advocate for peace, and strived for an era where the beorc and laguz could live without quarrel. And in a world that knew little more than war...many people desired an end to the vicious circle to the suffering that plagued our world back then. ...Both Soan and I were among those who sought the same goal. And after our war with the dark god, we did indeed see such a peace for a time. Even if it was only brief...Altina was able to see the culmination of what she had strived for. It was a place of happiness, without a doubt. To see it again...would be a blessed gift.”

“Indeed,” Rajaion agreed. “...We can only hope for now. ...By the way,” he brought up, deciding to change the subject. “I never did ask, Father. How’s this festival been? I’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t think you would be interested, given that it involves...interaction outside of Goldoa,” he finished somewhat delicately.

“I too wasn’t enthusiastic about the idea of a beorc festival at first,” the Goldoan king admitted. “But over the last while, some have described my work ethic as king as being...rather too intensive. Even Gareth said that I could use a break. And so when news of this festival came along, more than a few people persuaded me to partake in it. ...I must admit it has surpassed my expectations. Collecting sweets like a young child has been a fascinating experience, and has done much to ease the stress I felt before this.”

"Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself," Rajaion said. "But what about Goldoa while you're gone? Who's the regent?"

"I have put Kurthnaga in charge, with the assistance of my advisers," Dheginsea answered. "It shall be his first taste of the kingship for real. Even if it is only for a brief period, it should hopefully put what he has learned to the test."

"...Oh, of course…" realised the Goldoan prince. "Without Sister or me in the picture, I suppose it would fall to Kurth to be king, huh? ...For him to take on such a duty...I hope he doesn't feel too overwhelmed by it all. I've certainly felt that way even thinking of the responsibilities a king has."

"...He will manage," Dheginsea replied. “Kurthnaga has the aptitude to become king. Right now, he still feels unsure about being placed in your shoes, Rajaion. But I have confidence he will grow from his apprehension into a worthy successor.”

“Prince Kurthnaga has also been of great comfort to me as of late,” Ena added. “He has taken more time to bond with me in an effort to help me overcome the loss of you, my love. Of course...he is not you. You are irreplaceable in my heart. But it does help, and he does genuinely see me as family. The other day, he even referred to me as ‘Sister’, even though we never were officially married.”

“Did he?” Rajaion said, in surprise. “...Even when he’s grown up, Kurth still succeeds to melt my heart...What a sweet sentiment that is. A bit of a shame he isn’t here. He’d quite like a festival like this, and enjoy the sweets too. Almedha too. ...Oh well. Can’t have everything.”

“...Maybe so. But seeing you here, my love, more than marks this festival as a great occasion for me,” Ena said to him. “I had resigned myself to the fact that you were gone forever once you passed on after Ashnard had fallen. ...What a gift it has been, to see you once more, Rajaion.”

“Very true. What has been an enjoyable, congenial occasion has been made all the more monumental by your appearance,” added the dragon king. “I shall certainly tell of this event for years to come, about how I met my son after I had come to terms with his death.”

“...Well...I can’t say I intended to create such emotion just by being here,” Rajaion remarked, feeling somewhat sheepish at his father and fiancée’s words. “I only intended to partake in this festival to enjoy it and meet new people, as well as maybe indulge in the confectionery served out. ...I’m glad, then, that I’m able to bring some light to your lives in a timeline where I have passed on.”

“...And you have succeeded in doing so, my son,” Dheginsea said, breaking a smile. “It is a pleasure to see you alive and well, Rajaion, even if you are from another Tellius.”

“And I you, Father,” the dragon prince returned. “Hey, um...I was thinking...I know this may be a little overly affectionate, but...could we hug? I know it’s in public, but…”

“...Forget about the public,” dismissed the king of Goldoa. “I believe it’s been long overdue for a tender embrace.” With that, he opened his arms, and Rajaion did the same, before they lovingly hugged one another. 

All eyes were on them as they did this. Not just Ena, but Myrrh, Tiki, Ninian and Xane too. Bits of the conversation had been overheard by the others, and the latter three understood the situation fully now.

The ‘elder son’ that Dheginsea had mourned the loss of...was the one embracing him right now. 

All of them couldn’t resist a smile at the sight of this. Smiling most of all was Tiki, who after failing to find a way to make the old dragon happy, saw him embrace his eldest son with happiness. That problem had now resolved itself.

“...I’d forgotten how tight your embrace could be,” the dragon king remarked. “Then again, even as a child, that was how you best displayed your affection to your mother and I. And usually, the stronger your grip, the more love you wished to shower upon us. Your mother couldn’t speak enough of her adoration for you in those moments.”

“...Well, I did love Mother and you very much, Father,” Rajaion replied. “Family is one of life’s most sacred gifts, and I’ll always treasure my family until the end of my days.”

“...A good moral to know,” said Dheginsea, with a hint of pride in his voice. “If you keep such teachings in mind, then you will go far in life. I am aware of the burdensome responsibility on your shoulders as of this point in time. But if you show compassion to your people...then they will not hate you. Perhaps your productive skiving will reinforce your rule, if people are able to see you for the person you are.”

“That was the plan all along,” the dragon prince responded. “Make people see me for who I am, and they’ll be reassured Goldoa will be in good hands when the time comes for me to rise up. ...But I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see whether such a strategy will work.”

“...That, we shall see in due time,” Dheginsea answered simply. 

The dragon laguz had reached a break in their conversation, and now they pondered on what topic to bring up next. It was at that point that Myrrh approached them.

“Um, excuse me…” she said, shyly. “...Rajaion? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Go right ahead,” the Goldoan prince allowed.

“...I think I might go back to the castle and share my sweets with Brother,” she told him. “...I was wondering if...if maybe you’d come with me. ...But if you want to stay with your father, that’s fine, too…” she meekly backtracked.

“No, no, that’s fine. I can go with you,” Rajaion replied. “...Well...as long as Father approves.”

“...You may do so,” Dheginsea permitted. “We can continue our talk later. But you have permission to bring this little one back to the castle.”

“Splendid. Then that’s what we’ll do,” the dragon prince decided, before remembering something else. “...Ena, you want to walk with me?”

“...I would love nothing more than to walk with you, my love,” Ena answered, grateful for the opportunity.

“Then let’s go,” Rajaion said. “Come, Myrrh. Let us head.”

“Okay,” the manakete replied, as she followed him and Ena into the lit streets to head back to the castle.

As they left, Dheginsea noticed something interesting. Rajaion and Ena had their hands held, as lovers usually did. But he also noticed the prince extend his other hand to Myrrh, in offering. The winged girl hesitated briefly, before taking his hand in hers tenderly. It was a heartfelt gesture that the dragon king had seen before, in his son’s fondness for his siblings. And although Myrrh contained no bloodline connection to Rajaion, it was clear a bond had been formed between the two.

 _What an endearing sight,_ the dragon king thought to himself. _Such tenderness instils confidence in me that you will make a fine parent, Rajaion. Such love is what is necessary to be a good father._ He thought back to a day, not long after she had returned to Goldoa and after Rajaion’s funeral had taken place, that Ena had revealed to him in confidence that she was pregnant with his son’s child. His son, that had now passed on. _In your world, such a thing won’t have happened. And so you can become a parent to a child that will surely love you to your last days._

“So that’s your son...” Tiki noted.

“Yes, he is,” Dheginsea replied. “Rajaion was the heir to Goldoa, the land which I rule over. In my world...he has passed on. But it seems in another world, Fate had other plans for him. Maybe in that reality...he may see him rise to his true potential. He has the makings of a great man within him, and I only hope he manages to reach the zenith of his capabilities before he passes on.”

“You seem to love him very much…” Ninian mentioned.

“Indeed, I do,” the dragon king answered. “What parent wouldn’t love their child dearly? I love him greatly, as I feel towards my other children. To see him again...truly, it is a gift from the goddess herself.”

“...I guess it truly goes to show, doesn’t it?” Xane said. “You never know where good fortune’s going to come from.”

“No, indeed,” Dheginsea agreed. “But sometimes...said gifts of surprise can be the most beautiful gifts of all.” He looked at his son’s form, next to Ena and Myrrh, and pride rose in his chest.

_My son...In your world, where you live...see to it you flourish, and enjoy life to its fullest. Become a king with a legacy to be proud of, and a family who you will love until the end of time itself._

_Rajaion...you will succeed. I know it._

**Author's Note:**

> So. Ena and Dheginsea are in Heroes now. And so this idea sprung into my head. (By the way, for me, Ena's being +10'd, without a doubt.)
> 
> I made Rajaion a necromancer for the festival, mostly because it would fit with Ena's costume of a jiangshi, which is essentially a reanimated corpse in Chinese folklore. I considered using another mythological creature for his costume, but I think a necromancer does suit the theme.
> 
> I also had Myrrh make an appearance, because of the young manaketes in Fire Emblem, she's probably my favourite of the bunch. And even though she's not part of this year's Halloween banner, I thought she'd fit with the draconic theme of it. And also Nowi gets a mention for the latter reason.
> 
> I admit Dheginsea's remark about parents loving their children was meant to be a slight nod of irony in regards to Ninian, and what kind of person her father becomes...
> 
> It's good to see dragon laguz in Heroes at last. Now, to wait for Kurthnaga...or maybe even a Rajaion/Ena duo. (Please, IS, I implore you to do this. I would pay money out of my nose for that. Day of Devotion or Bridal banner, I don't care. I. Want. That. In. Heroes.)
> 
> That's all for now.Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. Turns out listening to the theme of Agniratha from Xenoblade Chronicles made the last part rather more poignant for me. A fantastic song of emotions, that.


End file.
